top twenty moments that made Billy love Ally
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: just like the title says. oneshot. people should write more Ally's world stoires


Twenty top moments that made Billy love Ally.

The day they met.

It was a sunny day at playgroup. Billy didn't really like the boys and the girls were rather fussy about there dollies. He sat on the edge of the sandbox, when he first met her.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

She made him play sandcastles and she then buried him, the teacher took a photo just before she ran off. He didn't know her name till nap time. He asked her and her just whispered "Ally Pally Love" he didn't know that really was her name.

The day after Mrs Love left.

He found her curled up on a bench. He was searching for her with the Love family when she went missing roughly ten o'clock in the morning. She sat there legs tucked under her arms and her hair hiding her face.

He held her when she cried and told her it would be ok. Before they left he noticed the pretty window. Billy thinks that Ally doesn't know about the pretty window. Neither knew this would become their bench.

When Ally went missing again.

It was a month after they started secondary school. Billy came home from his stuffy school or prepared to chill out in front of the TV, when Ally's big sister Linn called.

Billy found her on the swings in Ally Pally.

"Sandie doesn't realise how lucky she is"

Billy just sat next to her and walked her home. He knew Ally missed her mum.

after the "talk"

Billy's dad sat him down one day after he turned twelve and told him things he never wanted to hear again. He met up with Ally half an hour later, she smiled. Billy couldn't help thinking that Ally was pretty after that.

At the Christmas party.

He was pretty chuffed that his relatives thought Ally was his girlfriend. It was a shame that Ally didn't think so. He wanted to kiss her and he joked about it, called it _kissing lessons. _He was a bit hurt when she stuffed the twiglet up his nose.

He kept it in his box though

Snow angels.

They were supposed to look for Rolf but to cheer Tor up he convinced Ally to make snow angels with them. She looked very nice with snow in her hair.

Fighting.

They were play fighting in the park, wrestling in the mud. He froze when he realised how close their lips were. It wasn't till Alfie coughed when Billy realised he was on top of her.

Blind date.

It was supposed to be fun. Her name was supposed to be Kelley and she was supposed to be gorgeous. He wasn't expecting Ally. He wasn't expecting the glitter. He wasn't expecting the dreams he had for weeks later.

First date.

He was on a date with the girl he fancied for ages. He knew Ally was there. He knew because he heard her hiss Ritchie to shut up. He felt her eyes on him. When he knew she wasn't looking, he looked up at her.

Belly dancing.

She looked fantastic in her costume. The make-up brought out her features nicely. She was a good dancer, just not confident. He was upset to learn she wasn't going to continue belly dancing.

Flirting.

He just kissed his girlfriend goodbye and he just knocked his best friend over. She teased him, leaned in fluttering her eyelashes. Billy's heart never went that fast around Sandie.

French boys.

He saw the French boy chatting Ally up. He saw how red she was turning. She liked him. She liked the French twit. So he hit him. Ally thought it was because of Sandie.

Compassion.

She fed him, listen to him whine and fed him. Sandie broke up with him and he wasn't really bothered. But Ally gave him compassion and helped him. She won't let him talk to her on the loo though.

Courage.

She yelled at Beth, enough said.

First kiss.

He loved kissing her, he loved the fact she was kissing back. He didn't love the fact her whole family were watching and taking photos, (neither knew till it was too late).

flowers

He gave her a small bunch of carnations before she left to go camping. He liked the smile she gave him. He doesn't know she kept on dry flower in her box.

I love you.

He couldn't say it. He was embarrassed, he ran off to tell her left London to find her but he couldn't say it. She did instead.

Phone calls.

They don't talk much on the phone. It's normally just "yeah" "hmm" "bye" kinda thing. But the chaos in the background and her laughter was just enough.

Marriage.

His mum made a big thing out of it all. Church, flowers, dresses, etc, etc. ally looked fantastic in her white dress, and her hair fell in ringlets brushing her shoulders. He didn't know her full name was Alexandra till that day. He really should pay more attention to things like that. If he did he would notice the carnations she was holding.

first baby

He thought he would never feel his hand again. Or hear again. But it was worth it. They have a beautiful girl. Billy named her Alexis. After her mother of course, though ally never knew that.


End file.
